WELCOME TO YOUR WORLD
by Andalitegirl2
Summary: Deltarune becomes way too immersive for your tastes (reader insert) My first serious-ish fanfiction.
1. Creeping Exhaustion

You make your bed. You should have made it this morning, but you were in such a rush to get to uni that you didn't have time. So now you have to do it, exhausted, as your (colour) hair falls into your face. Lately, you haven't even had time to get a cut, between school and work. Not to mention these terrible nights you've been having. Nightmares, tossing and turning, not to mention the vomiting and feelings of terror.

You sigh and lay down in the freshly made bed. You didn't have to make it of course, but you figure what's the harm, maybe it will help you sleep (although it never has before). As you settle for the night, you open up a fanfic site on your phone, happily reading some sweet new Deltarune fics while you try to settle in for the night. Thank god for the return of the Indie darling Toby, it really made your Halloween special, and thankfully, you had the day off, too. It was hard to find moments of enjoyment like that lately, but you really loved this new game, it brought back memories of playing Undertale, back when you were less busy. You try not to reminisce too much, you're still young, after all, surely your life had to get more exciting sooner or later?

Pushing these thoughts out of your mind, you decide it's time to try sleeping. You put your phone under your pillow and roll onto your side. As you drift off for the night, you are struck by incredible feelings of fear. You gasp, arms failing, but you are falling, deep into the dark. You can't breathe, it's hard to think, it… it hurts. You cry louder, and your roommate hears. The door swings open. "Y/N! Y/N! What's wrong?" But everything fades, leaving you with nothing but dread.

"WE HAVE DONE IT". His voice fills the air, screeching and unnatural, a shadow of his former self. "THE ANOMALY, THE PLAYER, WE HAVE DISPLACED THEM INTO THIS REALITY, I KNOW IT". The other one, smaller and stout, shifted uncomfortably. "WHAT IS THE MATTER? WAS THIS NOT OUR GOAL?".

"Of course it was, it's just, well… Never mind" he finally answered with a sigh. "NO MATTER. WE ARE CLOSER TO OUR GOALS NOW, YOU MUST TAKE SOLACE IN THAT. GO AND RETRIEVE THEM FROM THE CHAMBER, I CAN SEE THEM NOW, BUT I DO NOT WISH TO SCARE THEM. DO THIS FOR ME". The other turns away, he had no choice now, what's done is done and it probably won't matter in the end, anyway. He felt a cold, static charged hand on his shoulder. "TRUST ME, SANS".


	2. In the Dark

Consciousness fades in and out. Every time you seem to awaken, you are dragged back down into dark heaviness. Fighting, you moan and struggle. It feels like you are covered in dried cement, everything seems heavy and far away from yourself. Scared, you force yourself onto your knees, and open your eyes, desperately rallying against the weight pulling them shut. Your breath comes fast and gulping, it feels like the air is made of gallons of water. You stand for only a few seconds before crumbling back to the ground, pain searing throughout your body.

You try again, this time making a concentrated effort to steady your nerves. Your heart slows, not completely at a normal rate, but not racing as before. You focus on the feeling of being awake and listening to the silence surrounding you. Finally, it feels as though you can stay awake without too much trouble, although everything is still aching, worse than the time you had the flu in high school.

You glance around, apprehensively, but it takes you a moment to process what you see. You are in a dark room, so dark that you can only make out outlines of what cohabits the room. It is relatively small, with what looks like a large table in the centre, and a sort of counter in the very back, directly across from you. The ground is hard, cold tile, but the air is warm, and reminds you of the penetrating heat you feel when sitting in front of a wood stove.

You would be lying if you said you weren't confused. Only a moment ago, you had been in your own room, ill, or something. Now you were in a completely different place. Had more time than you remembered passed? Was this the hospital? If so, why in the world were you lying on the floor of a dark room? Either way, you feel scared, and this sets off your panic again, now you are continually struggle to breathe, heart still skipping wildly despite your best efforts.

Suddenly, the room grows bright. You hear the door swing open at the same time, and blink your (colour) eyes, as you listen to a deep stride right into the room behind you. The door slams shut, and the room grows dark yet again. Your body stiffens even more somehow, and a deep apprehension grows inside of you. Who knows who was approaching, and what they wanted from you. Maybe they even meant you harm.

The steps stop for a second behind you, but then go around you, stopping right in front of you."Hey, put it here buddy", a deep male voice says, a hand outstretches in an invitation to help you up. Suddenly, you feel much more at ease, the voice doesn't seem scary or particularly frightening. "Thanks" you say, blinking yet again. You still aren't entirely sure what is going on, but at least you aren't alone. As you grasp the outstretched hand, a cold shiver goes up your spine. Something is wrong, really wrong. The hand, it's…. Hard, boney, and _cold_. Every thought in your mind shuts down, but you still right yourself, on autopilot. There had to be an explanation, probably obvious too. A prosthetic maybe? It had to be that, or some sort of weird glove, or-

But then, with a flick of the figure's hands, the lights come on, instantly pouring light into the small room, derailing your train of thought. Your body tenses and your mouth falls open. Standing in front of you, grinning as you have always known him to, stands Sans. Sans from Undertale, Sans from Deltarune, Sans from a multitude of au's, merchandise, and your own daydreams. How was this even possible? This had to be a dream! Or maybe you actually _were_ in the hospital and you were on strong medication that was making you hallucinate. Or maybe-

"What's the matter?" he says, interrupting your thoughts,"You look like you seen a ghost!" he quips. You stare back in response, words failing you. His mouth smiles fixedly, but his eyes betray a look of concern. "Aw, come on there Y/N, am I really that scary?".

"H-how did you know my name" you stutter as if _that_ were the most important question.

He chuckles, "Aw how could I forget you?" he pauses, seemingly waiting for you to respond, but you are at a loss for words. "Come on, we'll explain" he continues, gesturing to the door. Your eyes shift from the door, to him, to the door, and back again. A million thoughts fly through your head, and your heart is in your stomach. This had to be a dream, obviously. But then, why didn't it feel like one?


	3. A Meeting of Minds

Sans leads you outside, into a hallway. You are dissociating, hard. There is no way in hell that any of this is real. But what choice do you have but to roll with it? You honestly have no idea where this is, how to get away, or where even to go. You have so many questions, but honestly don't even know where to start.

Sans seems to either be ignoring how freaked out you are or honestly doesn't notice. He begins to walk down the dark hall, you following close behind. The walls are as laboratory-like as they are horror film-esque, the flickering lights leaving ever-changing and oddly suspicious shadows on every nook and cranny.

The silence is only broken by the sounds of your footsteps, as well as the low drumming of the fluorescent lights. With every step, you feel more and more of the pain creeping back, aches go from mildly annoying to burning, and your head pounds in time with your footfalls. You briefly wonder if the pain is coming back, or if you are just noticing it more now that you've had time to take in the situation. Your thoughts are yet again cut off by Sans, as he suddenly stops ahead of you, placing a boney hand on the knob of the door nestled at the end of the long hall.

"Here we are", he said, turning to look at you. You nod, wondering who might be on the other side, Sans did say "we", after all. The door creaks open, and Sans steps in. You hesitantly follow. The room is a large laboratory, but again, it feels poorly lit for an area of scientific discovery. You glance around, taking in beakers and burners, charts and pages of notes. As you look around, you don't even notice the shadow that descends towards you, stopping right behind your back.

"FINALLY". A cold shiver trembles down your spine, and your eyes go wide. The screeching, distorted sound of speech, echoing with a thousand smaller voices terrifies you in an unexplainable way. It sounds wrong and impossible, and part of you detects a familiar sound, comparable to a dial-up tone.

You slowly turn, knowing already who this must be. Gaster smiles, his cracked and deformed face mere inches from your own. His body seems less affected, but every part of him glitches in and out of reality, like a computer screen that is on the verge of complete failure. A low buzzing emanates from his form.

"G-gaster" you stutter, having a bit of difficulty taking him in. "Y/N" he replies, head cocking to the side. He seems fascinated by you.

"So you DO know him?" queries Sans suddenly, breaking you out of the spell. "Y-yeah, I mean, I never got the right fun values myself, but I mean, the internet was all over-"

"THEY KNOW OF ME? THE ENTIRETY OF THE "INTERNET"? interrupted Gaster excitedly. You nod. "THIS IS MORE THAN I COULD HAVE EXPECTED, WE HAVE SUCCEEDED IN MORE THAN ONE ACCOUNT, SANS".

Sans laughs, "This guy becomes internet famous and it goes right to his head, Y/N". Gaster seems unaffected by this jab, however, and once again trains his eyes on you.

"WE HAVE MUCH TO EXPLAIN AND NOT NEAR ENOUGH SPACE TO DO SO WITHIN THE CURRENT TIME SPACE CHRONOLOGY," he says, expecting you to understand him. "YOU HAVE PLAYED THE "GAME", WE KNOW THIS. WE KNOW HOW YOU GUIDED THE PARTIAL INNATE VESSEL, FRISK, IN AN EFFORT TO RELEASE THOSE TRAPPED WITHIN THE UNDERGROUND"

"And we know you did it without hurting anyone too, which is important, tibia honest" interjects Sans.

"THIS IS NOT THE CASE WITH ALL PARTICIPANTS, OR ENTITIES WE HAVE LABELLED "PLAYERS" FOR CLARITY" continues Gaster. "YOUR PERFORMANCE IN THE OTHER TIMELINE EXCEEDED OUR EXPECTATIONS AND SURPASSED THAT OF OTHER PLAYERS. FOR THIS REASON, WE HAVE SELECTED YOU TO HELP US. AS YOU MAY KNOW, THIS WORLD LIES IN PERIL DUE TO THE INFLUENCE OF ONE MUCH LIKE YOURSELF".

Your stomach drops. Of course, the end of chapter 1, the cliffhanger… Chara. The look on your face must be evident and Gaster smiles reassuringly.

"THIS WORLD MAY SEEM DISCONNECTED FROM THE OTHER, BUT THERE ARE CONSTANT VALUES THAT HAVE YET TO BE REVEALED TO YOU. I ASSURE YOU, THIS WORLD HAS BEEN AFFECTED BY THE DECISIONS YOU MADE BEFORE. IN FACT THIS WORLD IS AS MUCH YOURS AS IT IS MINE… YES, I SHOULD MAKE IT EVIDENT, WELCOME, WELCOME TO YOUR WORLD".


End file.
